1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping tracer control system which permits efficient profile working of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the general practice in conventional profile working to set up a clamp level and carry out tracing until the tracer head tracing the model surface reaches the clamp level, and then perform a clamping feed, so as to prevent excessive working of a workpiece. In this case, upon each completion of tracing in the clamp tracing area, the clamp level is changed, and the working is completed by conducting such tracing operation a plurality of times.
In such conventional profile working, when repeated clamping feed is required at a plurality of places within the tracing area, repeated profile working takes place at other places, too, resulting in a waste of time.